Temporary Home
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: Edward struggles finding a home from foster home to foster home. But when he and his small friend Renesmee are deported to Forks, they meet who they should have been with the whole time. Inspired by the Blind Side
1. Edward's POV

Temporary Home:

Chapter 1: Edward's POV

Yeah, I maybe 17, but I'm not a legal adult so that makes me have to go from Foster Home to Foster Home. I hated school, but the parents the child services gave me were forced to put me in the local high school. McKinley High was this week's high school, just joyous. Another Family. Another school. Day 15 with this new family by the last name of Hale.

_Parents: Michael and Eleanor Hale_

_Siblings: None, nothing but a pet rat._

_Home: Trailer Park_

_Inside/Outside: Trash pit_

_Like/Dislike: Dislike_

_School: McKinley High School_

_Location: Spokane Washington._

I have kept a book like this. Each family has a profile, each profile has a page, each family has the name dislike next to the dislike and like question.

The smell of Spring into Summer was in the air. The air was moist and full of pollen due to the high pollen count of the year. The bees buzzed around my head and there were kids playing in the small field. I took the long way 'home' because the longer I stayed in a house the more nuts I became. The kids chased their pets around the field and their parents chased them around. Too much of my surprise, there were parents actually wanted or cared for their kids. There were so many kids in the states care; I was shocked there were even kids in other places. No one cared for me, not even the foster parents I was given.

I looked down at the side walk and started to kick a rock that was lying there. The gray piece of earth was kicked so hard it hit a tree and it was lost in the green grass that roamed the area. I stood there at the corner of the street where the house I was summoned to, stood. I just stood there contemplating my moves to be a 'good' boy and go right home or be a bad ass and run away. Last time I ran away I was caught by the police and 'grounded' by the child services. Child services was more hell then the dumps they sent you to. I walked forward heading toward the house, being a 'good' boy for once and looked at the other trailer homes that neighbored the Hales. The green and dusty blue trailer home was suddenly taken over by loud noises and yelling. I heard a gunshot fire and I ran to see what was happening.

"Get out of my house!" Eleanor yelled

"Fuck you woman! I pay for the taxes and bills!" Michael yelled back and shot another round through the window causing it to break. Eleanor shrieked and ran passed him to the car. She saw me and told me to get in. I did what she said because if I stayed I would have been shot by Michael.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as she stomped on the gas.

"I'm leaving town and going to New York where my parents are, you are going back to the state."

I groaned, "Child services suck balls."

"Hey, not that kind of language in my car." Eleanor warned this family was so hypocritical. They would drop the f bomb and curse out someone's mother and yet I still couldn't say that 'child services sucked balls' the car ride was silent all the way to Hell. She pulled up in front of the building and threw the car in park. She got out and walked me inside.

There the receptionist Alice Brandon was sitting there directing calls. "Hi, welcome to Child Services of Washington, please hold." She said and she put the person on hold. She filled out a paper as she spoke, "Hi, How can I help you."

"Hi Alice." I greeted. She looked up from her paperwork.

"Edward Masen, getting in more trouble are you?" Alice smirked Alice was like my older sister. She was 23 and she worked 5 days a week as the receptionist. She ate lunch with me during her break and we told each other everything.

"No, this time it has nothing to do with me." I muttered as I rolled my eyes away from Eleanor. Alice let out a small giggle and handed Eleanor a clipboard to fill out. She went to a seat and started to fill it out. I leaned up against the counter and Alice wrote down my new room assignment.

"Someone already took my room? I've only been gone 15 days!" I complained.

Alice just nodded and smiled. She took the caller that was on hold, "Thank you for Holding, how may I direct your call?" She said sweetly and I stomped off toward my new dorm.

I walked to room 421 F and opened it. I heard a guitar play and I looked up to the top bunk and there was a kid with tan skin, long black hair and he was quite good at what he played.

"Sup man, new roomie?" The kid asked.

"Yeah, I had a room but then someone took it while I was gone." I mumbled.

The kid jumped from the top to the floor, "Names Jake Black or Jacob either will do." He introduced with a handshake.

I took the embrace and said, "I'm Edward Masen, no Eddie or Eddiekinz, no Ed, just Edward."

"Got it, just Edward." Jacob agreed

"Jacob Black, report to service/family area for deportation." The intercom stated, it was Alice.

"Nice knowing you." I muttered and Jacob grabbed his guitar and a prepacked bag and his guitar case and walked out.

"Later." He called and he was gone.

I collapsed on the single bed and closed the curtains to block the setting sun. I shut the door and lied in the bed. My eyes quickly shut and I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Bella's POV

Chapter 2: Bella's POV

Rosalie Swan, my stepsister, a foster parent to a teen? Ha! She has sent in her application to Child services 2 months ago and she now was headed to child services to pick up a kid they called and said there was a new teen and they needed to make more room so they were handing him/her off to Rosalie.

"Bella, this is Jacob, Jacob this is my stepsister Bella and her husband Emmett." Rosalie introduced. The kid next to her was Jacob and he was really tan and he had long black hair.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled. Jacob seemed to be in awe over the house.

"Jacob." Rosalie nudged.

"Right sorry, nice to meet you, your house is off the hook!" Jacob exclaimed, I smiled and looked up at Emmett who was grinning.

"Thank you, Emmett's mother designed it." I smiled sweetly.

"Oh, Yo, Esme's your mom?" Jacob asked. Jacob muttered something along the lines of; _I hope he's not as bad as her. _I couldn't help but smile. Emmett's mother was a handful.

"Oh yeah, Jackson said something about Esme coming over for a visit." Emmett said. **(A/N Jackson is Esme's lost baby in the series. You know the baby she lost, well that's Jackson.) **

"Good to know." I said sarcastically. Rosalie giggled and Emmett just gave a look to both Rosalie and I.

"Did you bring your swim suit?" Emmett asked.

"Uh, yeah, why did I have to bring it again?" Jacob asked.

"Come see." Emmett smiled and led Jacob into the house more. Rosalie and I lingered in the back as the boys had their fun and we caught up on things. Our pool was huge and in the shape of and E, B and a C all in cursive connected standing for Emmett and Bella Cullen. The hot tub over flowed into the pool as it was connected at the end of the C in a heart shape.

"WOAH!" Jacob said in amazement. Around the pool had food and fruit bars along with cocktail bars and changing booths pool side. There was a diving board at the end and when it got dark there were neon lights.

"Did you see the fountain outside in the driveway?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes knowing where this was headed.

"Yeah…" Jacob trailed

"We can swim in there too." Emmett grinned.

"No, no one is swimming in my fountain, thank you very much." I interjected

Rosalie and I laughed while Emmett pouted. Our maid Heidi brought out mine and Rosalie's strawberry daiquiris as we lounged out on the pool side chairs. We waited for Emmett and Jacob to finish changing in the changing booths. Rosalie and I put down our sunglasses that were on the top of our heads and looked to each other; we smiled and tapped our glasses together. When they came out, Emmett and Jacob did cannon balls causing both Rosalie and I to become soaked.


	3. Edward's POV chap 3

Sorry it took me so long. i have everything written, its just getting it on a word doc and on here that is the problem, high school is hectic

Chapter 3: Edward's POV

Alice came to see me for lunch and we sat out in the shaded area in the garden across from the playground.

"What am I supposed to do when I finally bust out of here?" I asked looking for an honest opinion.

"You need to find a family who can support you financially; college doesn't come easily to the poor." Alice said.

"But no one wants to take me in." I muttered.

"Don't say that, you'll find someone or a family."

Alice looked over to the small playground where the preschoolers played. The elementary kids were just released from their lessons that they are taught and my little sister Renesmee came running over to Alice and me. Okay well she wasn't my biological sister, she and I were just super close and it seemed as if we were. Sometimes people said we looked alike too. She looked up to me as her older brother, and I was always there for her.

"Hi Edward." Renesmee greeted.

"What's up buttercup?" I cooed.

She giggled. "Nothing, look what happen!" She said and opened her mouth to show a tooth missing.

"Whoa, look at that." I say faking that I was in awe.

"Let me see!" Alice cheered, this was huge for Renesmee, her first tooth lost, and we weren't going to screw this up for her.

Renesmee ran over to Alice and lifted her lip. "I lost it during breakfast this morning!" She cheered.

"Edward Masen, Renesmee Cullen to the child's deliverance area." A voice called over the intercom.

"Another house already, I've only been here not even half a week!" I complained and Renesmee ran off to her room to get her things. I gave Alice hugs and a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"This one has to be it." She encouraged.

"I doubt it." I muttered

She shook her head trying to hold back the tears. She was my best friend and she cried whenever I was deported, "Stay out of trouble, call me if you need anything, call me if you stay, just call me to keep in touch." That was the big speech she gave me every time too.

"Promise, Have I ever let you go without a phone call?" I smirked

"No, but you never know." She smiled and sent me on my way.

I walked to my room and grabbed my prepacked things. Shutting the door behind me I left the dorm room and walked down the hallway to the meet and greet room. This room had so many names it was pathetic. The deliverance room, the service/family center; Boy did I hate this place.

When I arrived Renesmee was already there. "Edward, they're separating us!" She cried with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Renesmee, don't cry, they always do, I always leave." I tried to sooth.

"But I'm always here when you come back and now I have to leave too!" She sobbed. I crouch down to her level and she cried salty tears in my shirt as I held her close.

"I can't leave my brother again." She whined.

"Tell you what; if we are close I can pick you up from school if that's okay with the parents." I said looking at the wall in front of me.

"And if we're not?" She said sniffing.

"I'm sure we could exchange phone numbers and we could check in and you can tell me all about your day as if we never left each other." I reassured. I looked up to the director and the two sets of parents for support.

"Of course, that sounds wonderful." One female smiled.

"Great, Edward you will be going home with the Newton's and Renesmee you will be going home with the Webbers." The director said "Both of you in the tiny town of Forks.

"There you go, it's a tiny town and I can pick you up from school." I smiled lifting her chin to look into my eyes. Her brown orbs were glassy and so innocent.

"Maybe." She said under her breath.

"Then maybe if I get the money we can get an ice cream cone." I tried to reason. She looked at me with amused eyes.

"Come on Sweetie, it's time to go." Her new mother cooed.

"Bye Edward." She said and took the mother and father's hand and they walked her out of Hell.

"You all packed and ready?" The man who was now my 'father' asked.

"Yes." I said through my teeth. The two people nodded and they filed out first and then myself. I walked behind then and I saw Alice sitting at her desk taking calls. She gave a goodbye look and I smiled back.

"I'll be back soon enough." I whispered so only she could hear me.

"Call me when you can." She said and went back to work. I nodded and walked out.

_Parents: Karen and Michael Newton _

_Siblings: Mike Newton –total douche_

_Home: two story house_

_Inside/Outside: Trash pit_

_Like/Dislike: It'll do_

_School: Forks High School_

_Location: Forks Washington_

I lay in my new bed in Forks. My new school started tomorrow, new faces, new rumors, new short term life…


	4. Bella's POV chap 4

Chapter 4: Bella's POV

I woke up Monday morning and got dressed for my job. I was on the board of education and I went from school to school and looked for students that could be given grants for college. I gave speech and then people came to me if they were interested. So I was like a motivational speaker for the BOE. **(Board of Education) **

"Bye Em." I called as I grabbed my coffee.

"Bye Bells, love you." Emmett cooed and kissed my lips softly once he appeared at the door.

I walked out to the garage and got into my silver 2011 Corvette Stingray. Today I was scheduled to talk to the seniors of Forks High School at 10 am. I lived in Port Angeles so it was a good hour drive. It was 8:30 now so I could make it there on time.

The long roads and highways breezed through the time; I was going back to my old high school. The high school I first met the Cullens, the school I was knocked up in by the captain of the football team, who ended up being my husband; and now even to this day we are very committed to each other. We gave up our baby for adoption and no one wanted our baby so Child Services took our baby. I haven't met my baby since. I pulled up to the old memory and walked inside the main office.

"Hi, can I help you?" Ms. Cope the secretary smiled. I can't believe she still worked here.

"Hi, I'm here for the grants speech from the Board of Education." I smiled.

"Miss Bella Swan?" Principal Greene announced from behind.

I flipped around and I smiled at him. "Cullen actually." I corrected.

"Ah, so you did get married in the end after everything." He mused and I nodded stiffly. "So you have to be pumped to put up with these kids." He laughed.

"Well, I'm pumped." I said. "2 cups of coffee."

"That's the trick, come right this way, they are just about to be announced to head down to the auditorium." He said and led me through the bare hallways and past all the classrooms. I got set up with my whole presentation and projector as students came in. Jacob came pilling in the crowd. I was surprised Rosalie and Jackson sent him to Forks High School. Rosalie had the worst time here when she and I went to school. She was made fun of and kicked off the sports team for my and Emmett's actions. She really took a beating for me, I owed her everything. Jacob waved to me as he took front row with a boy with bronze hair and green eyes. I nodded to him and smiled as I took the microphone.

"Good Morning everyone." I greeted. There was a simple chorus of good morning and I continued. "To start off, how many of you plan on going to college?" I asked. A little more than 50 percent of the students raised their hands. Jacob didn't have his hand raised nor did the boy next to him. He seemed to come from a broken home, his jeans were tattered and they defiantly weren't bought ripped. His sneakers were a dark black and very dirty. "Okay good, 50 percent of the room is going to college." I said, "How many of you have to pay full or half of your tuition?" Mostly everyone who had their hand up before had their hand raised again.

"How many people have a job that can cover the cost?" I asked.

Hardly anyone raised their hand. I smiled at them, "Well that's why I am here." I said, "Not many of you have a job to cover college expenses. No I am not telling you to come join the board of education and we will give you money, because that is defiantly out of the question, but I am here to tell you that I personally can help you get grants and apply for scholarships to help you reach your goal."

I looked around as I walked from one side of the stage to another and people's faces were now interested. "Now you ask how I get one." I clicked the slide show and there was a clip of Emmett and a few other members of the family playing football on a field. Rosalie and my mother were in the background being cheerleaders.

The clip plated and Emmett came up to the camera after throwing the football. "I got a scholarship to Oxford by playing football and getting good grades." Everyone said their lines that were somewhat false.

Once the clip ended, I clicked to the next slide, "You don't have to be a total sports fanatic to get a grant or scholarship, you can be good in science or music, you could play the guitar, the clarinet or the piano and you might get money out of that depending on your grades!" When I said piano, the boy with bronze hair's green eyes were bright and I could tell now he was interested.

"It won't hurt you to apply." I stated. "The worst thing that could happen to you is you get denied you don't get points deducted from your grades, nothing at all along those lines. All you lose is the 40 cents that it cost you for the postage stamp." I continued to lecture for another good 45 minutes. Mr. Greene gave me the it's time to close look and I concluded. "I will be here for any questions or if you would like an application." I closed and everyone started clapping. Everyone was dismissed and I walked down the stairs and handed people applications and answered questions. Jacob and his friend waited in back and then when there was no one else we started talking.

"Hey Jake, how are you?" I asked as he gave me a hug.

"Good, good, how are you?" H asked.

"Good, I'm off to lunch with Rosalie, Esme, and Alice." I said.

"Awesome, is Emmett working today?"

"No, no court today. He's been asking for you though." I smiled.

"Yo, I gotta hang out with him again, he's awesome, and maybe Edward can come to." The boy looked up shocked.

"Of course he can, you're Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, I am Edward Masen." He said shaking my hand.

"How do you two know each other? You seem pretty close?" I asked.

"Same child services, roomies for like 30 seconds and then Rosalie got me." Jacob explained.

"Interesting, do you know Alice Brandon?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, we are close, she is like my only friend in that dump." He mumbled. Oh great, I sent my new born baby to a dump.

"Did you two need a form?" I asked as I needed to focus on work and not the past.

"No, we can't we aren't permanent." Edward said.

I shook my head smiling, "What are your talents?" I asked.

"Piano." Edward stated simply.

"Jacob, what about you?" I asked.

"Guitar and cannon balls." He smiled.

"That you are." I smiled, "My best suede outfit even knows that." Jacob and Emmett dumped at least 15 gallons of water out of the pool _just _doing cannon balls.

"Well tell you what, take an application, fill it out all the information you can and here's my card if you need me." I said handing Edward an application and card. I handed Jacob just an application.

"Thanks, we have to go." Jacob said.

"Yeah, can I pick you both up after school and you both can go swimming with Emmett?" I smiled. "Did you want to come Edward?" I offered.

"I don't know I have to pick my sister from Elementary school." Edward said.

"Who's your sister?" Jacob asked.

"Renesmee Cullen, I told you that earlier." Edward sneered, Renesmee was the name we gave the state if it was a girl.

"What grade is she in?" I asked.

"First grade." He said. I counted back in my head. I was 23 and I had her when I was 16.

"Right well maybe next time." Jacob sighed and he nodded.

"I'll pick you up after school Jacob?" I asked. He nodded and they walked off. I felt bad and overwhelmed that this kid I had just met was looking over my daughter, I even felt a little envious.

I gathered my things and walked out to my car. I drove off to the restaurant called La Tue Canta and I saw Alice Esme Renee and Rosalie's car parked waiting for me. Renée was my mother. Alice was a very close friend of both the Cullens and the Swans. She worked at Child Services and watched over my little girl. But she never told me about her going with a new family!


	5. Edward's POV chap 5

Chapter 5: Edward's POV

That was a little weird when I mentioned Renesmee Mrs. Cullen seemed to be taken back. "Edward!" Jacob called.

"What?" I asked a little paranoid, this whole Renesmee thing was eating at me.

"Come with me, this house is huge, you have to come." He pleaded.

"Like I told Mrs. Cullen I have to pick of Renesmee."

"Dude, come on just let her parents pick her up for today." Jacob said.

"That's where you don't get it! WE don't have parents! You may be living large because you may be getting claimed by big hot shots, but we aren't! Renesmee has a chance of being kept and adopted by the Webbers! Then what, what happens to me? Huh?" I yelled all questions rhetorical. Jacob was stunned that I went that far. He didn't say anything and I stormed off school premises and headed off to get Renesmee.

I walked the sidewalks to Harvey Elementary school and kids came rushing out of the school. I stood off to the side waiting for her. There surrounding me were actual parents, who actually knew who their kids were. Who could be alive to see them. My parents… they lived in the ghetto part of some town. They abandoned me and my older sister. My sister was 6 when she was adopted. My parents left us and I was just a baby. I've grown up in child services my whole life. "Edward!" A small voice called. I looked down and it was Renesmee.

"Hey there, how are you?" I asked.

"Good, did you have fun at your school?" She asked.

"Yes I did, I had a wonderful time." I lied and she took my hand and we walked toward the Webber's house. "How was school for you?" I asked.

"Fun, we made people out of paper and then we colored them!" She smiled.

"Is that tooth coming back in?" I asked.

"Uh huh, I named it Sally!" She said

"You're silly." I laughed. I had some money the Newton's gave me that I objected to but they insisted. We walked up to the ice cream parlor and I bought my munchkin an ice cream cone.

"Do you still play the piano Edward?" Renesmee asked.

"When I can. I haven't seen one in a while so I don't know how good I'll still be." I said.

"HEY look, it's the new foster dick!" A boy announced. I turned around to see who it was. It was these kids from school who were on the football team. They were Ben Cheney, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie; they also had a few girls lingering with them, the cheerleaders Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley who was Mike's girlfriend. They were the 'bad asses' of the school. Sex, drugs, and smoking, were their best talents.

"Who's the kid?" Eric yelled turning a few heads. They were referring to Renesmee.

"None of your business." I muttered. They didn't hear me.

"Hey, we're talking to you!" Ben yelled and I was jolted and pushed by Tyler. Renesmee's hand flew from mine. And she was taken a few feet and to the ground from the impact of the push. She started to cry as her ice cream cone was full of gravel and her arm was limp as she had no control of it. It was broken.

"BASTARD!" I yelled and punched Tyler square in the nose. He tried to defend himself but he was too overwhelmed with his new nose job. Eric and Ben came rushing over to help defend Tyler but I took them put with a few kicks and punches. Their girls ran away so they weren't involved. There was a girl hovering over Renesmee with a cell phone pressed to her hear calling for help, I regonized her as Angela Webber, Renesmee's 'sister'. I ran over to Renesmee and Angela and crounched down next to Angela.

"Looks like a broken arm." Angela reported. "The ambulance and police are on their way."

"I am so going back to child services." I whispered to myself. "Can I borrow your phone?" I asked. She nodded and I called the only number I could think of… Alice.


	6. Bella's POV chap 6

Chapter 6: Bella's POV

Rosalie, Esme, Alice and Renee were seated at our favorite table in the restaurant. The window next to the golf course where we usually watched our husbands play golf as we ate. But today some of our husbands were working except mine. Emmett was on the golf course but he was already past the hole we had a view of. Renee greeted me with a hug and whispered, "Thank God you are here Darling, I don't know how much more I could take." I smiled at her and sat down. Renee wasn't my biological mother, she was my adoptive mother. I have a younger brother who was a newborn when we were abandoned by our parents. I was 6 when I was adopted by the Swans. I wondered where both my brother and parents were but I had spent years looking for them with no useful information so I didn't get far.

"So Alice do you have an update for me?" I sneered at her. I was still kind of pissed she didn't tell me sooner about the boy Edward and Renesmee being so close and getting deported to a new family.

"Bella is something wrong?" Renee asked.

"I found Alice failed to tell me my daughter was given to a new family." I said.

"I was going to Bella I swear I was." Alice said in defense.

"Uh huh."

"Here, to prove it here is the research and back ground noted of the family." She said handing me a stack of papers. I looked at her as she handed them to me.

"Forgiven?" She asked with hope as I skimmed them. They were very well researched and they were pleasing.

"Forgiven." I agreed, "Just don't let it happen again." I said as I put them in my brief case.

"So Bella, Jacob has been bugging me to send him over again." Rosalie smiled.

"Oh right I had a speech at the high school and I told him I would pick him up from school and bring him over." I smiled. "Since its Emmett's day off I figured today would be a good day."

"Oh that's weird, Jackson is off too." Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Surprise, surprise." Esme added sarcastically.

"I don't know how that law firm is so successful when both bosses are off all the time." Renee smirked and Alice, Rosalie and I laughed.

"Well it's been passed down through generations, my father's father passed it down to my father and then my father passed it down to me and now I pass it down to my sons." Esme gloated. Esme was or is a retired lawyer while her husband Carlisle is a doctor at the Port Angeles hospital.

Someone's phone rang and it was Alice's. "Excuse me." She mumbled and left the table to take it. I had just taken a bite of bread and was engaged in a conversation with Rosalie about she and Jackson adopting Jacob when Alice came rushing back to the table.

"Bella, we need to go, Rosalie get Jacob from school and Renee and Esme do whatever, Bella, Renesmee's been hurt and she and Edward is in the emergency room." Alice said and it took me a while before processing, "Renesmee." I whispered and I grabbed my coat and briefcase and ran out of the restaurant with Alice. Alice and I took my car and Alice drove because when she hit the gas, she put the pedal to the metal. There was so much traffic, I swear we were about it hit a few cars when Alice swerved in and out of traffic to get out of the lanes and head for the back roads.

"Call Emmett, tell him what's going on." She said and I gave a slight nod still in shock of what was going on. I reached for a few buttons on the dash board and the car dialed his number. He answered on the 4th ring.

"Bella." He answered.

"Emmett, you need to get to the hospital in Port Angeles." I said.

"Why is something wrong with you, are you okay, is someone sick or hurt?" He asked now worried. I heard Jackson yell FOR in the background.

"It's Renesmee she was deported to another family and she is hurt and it sounds serious." I said.

"On my way." Emmett said and hung up.

Within minutes of the call Alice pulled up to the hospital, several ambulances pulled up to the doors and medics pulled out stretchers. The first couple stretchers were boys in Spartan football uniforms. The next one was a smaller stretcher that had a small girl with brown ringlets, her eyes wide with shock and full of tears. Edward jumped out of the ambulance and so did another girl. I found her as Angela Webber. I saw her picture in the papers Alice gave me.

"Is that Renesmee?" I whispered to Alice.

She nodded and it was the first time in 7 years I had ever saw my little girl. I held her once that was it.

"ALICE!" Edward yelled and ran over to us.

Edward ran into her arms and she held him tight. She was so tiny compared to him.

"What happen to my little girl?" I hissed through my teeth suddenly as Emmett was at my side in his golf outfit.

"Your little girl?" Edward asked with some resentment.

"Yeah mine, I gave birth to her when I was 16!" I spat in his face and Emmett pushed me along into the hospital.

"We need to see Renesmee Cullen immediately." Emmett said as we ran up to the desk.

"Relationship to the patient." The nurse asked.

"Her birth parents." I spat.

"Right this way." She said and led us to a room. What am I doing? She wasn't going to be all cheery to know I was here. If anything she wouldn't know who I was.

"What doctor is seeing this patient?" I asked.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." She said.

"Thank god that's my father in law." I said and the nurse didn't comment. I turned to Emmett, "Can you wait here please, and I want to talk to the parents because I already know all about them."

"Of course, but I want to see her before we leave." He said and I nodded. The nurse pointed to a door and I thanked her and knocked on the door and Carlisle called me in. Carlisle was putting her first layer of cast on her arm.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked as he was working.

"Don't I have a right? Alice got a call and luckily I was with her." I said.

"Who are you?" Renesmee asked as she moved her lollipop out of the way so she could talk. Carlisle always gave his younger patients lollipops to numb the pain.

"I'm friends with Alice and Edward." I said. "I'm Bella Cullen, Dr. Cullen's daughter. I smiled and held out my hand so she could shake it with her good arm.

"Is Edward here?" She asked.

"He is and so are Alice and my husband and all the people who care about you." I smiled. She nodded and she concentrated on her lollipop some more and the work Carlisle was doing.

"Could I talk to the two of you?" I asked as I looked to the Webbers. They nodded and we walked outside to the hallway. Emmett waited out there and he took my hand.

"So what do you want with Renesmee?" Mrs. Webber asked.

"You see in high school Emmett and I were dating and we got pregnant." I started.

"Both of our dreams were too big for a child to fit in the picture we both had and we decided to give the baby up for adoption." Emmett said, "My best friend Alice works for the child services where she was given to, she's been under our radar ever since." Emmett continued.

"We've always loved her, and we planned on getting her back when we were successful." I said.

"And you think you're successful now?" Mr. Webber challenged.

"I make 68,000 a year." I said.

"I make 103,000 a year and even more." Emmett said.

"I would think the state would want DNA results done first."

"Done." Emmett and I said at once.

"How is she?" Edward asked.

"In a cast with a broken arm." Mrs. Webber reported. I looked at Edward, his eyes were like mine except green, and they were a beautiful shade of emerald green no doubt. My mother's eyes were an emerald green when they weren't taken over by alcohol.

"So she's alright," Edward sighed, "Look I am so sorry for all of this they were picking on me and they involved Renesmee. He was directing the apology to the Webbers.

"It's alright as long as she is safe." Mrs. Webber accepted.

"She's all you for having fragile bones." Emmett whispered in my ear and I smiled.

Alice came up to us and butted into the conversation, "I just called head of services and they said Emmett and Bella could take Renesmee home if they got a quick DNA test done. Edward needs to contribute to considering he is almost a parental figure in this." She said

"Let's go Emmett; I want my daughter and my bed." I sighed and he guided me away and Alice went in to talk to Carlisle. I heard Edward follow us to the lab and Emmett was to much of a wimp to get blood drawn so he gave a hair sample.

"Is this state ordered?" The lab worker asked.

"Yes, papers should come in the fax." Alice said waltzing in at the right moment as usual.

"Always there in the nick of time." Emmett chuckled.

The worker smiled and left us in the waiting room to go take care of the samples. Edward didn't stay long, he had walked outside to make a phone call with the pay phone.

"He looks a lot like you Bells." Emmett said as he saw me staring at through the sliding glass doors on the phone.

"He could be…" I trailed.

"How old is he, 17?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, there was a 6 year difference with my brother. I was 6 when I was taken from the home in the Ghetto and then still 6 when Renee and Charlie got me." I said. "Emmett this blood test may determine whether or not we take 2 more kids into our care." I stated.

"It'll be okay." He reassured and kissed my temple and squeezed my shoulders, and held me close.


End file.
